Lament of the Eternal Shinobi
by Raikou Kusanagi
Summary: MASS Xover. Raikou Kusanagi, A shinobi that doesn't know the meaning of death. This is a chapter in his eternal story.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THIS POINT ON!

THIS IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS CRAZY MANS FICTIONAL SHIT!

Thinks In it. {Star Wars, Naruto, Bleach, Black lagoon, X-man, and many others.. get back to you on it.}

"Speech" Talk

'Thought' This is Thought

"**Jutsu**"

Rate in comment healthy Suggestion are Welcome X)

A man was Running at night through The court yard a max Prison in the U.S. his only cover was the deep Thick Misty like fog that just mysteriously rolled in at midnight He had Shoulder Length Silver hair that had Light Bluish Purple streaks in it, He wore a head band that had been wrapped a few times. (Think Like Vincent Valentine from Final fantasy 7) The man had Deep Crimson eyes that had Normal Pupils. He had a Tattoo on the side of his face that was a tribal dragon and Two Light bluish Purple streaks down his cheeks from under his eyes. he had on the regular prison grabs given to you but for him his, shinobi Skills and he had Already Sealed his clothes and gear in a seal on his tongue. This man is Named Raikou Kusanagi, And he is a A Force Sage. Or thats what the Jedi council call him. but to the Sith He was one of the Zombie Brothers. the two most powerful Force warriors. He had a Midichlorian Count in the millions. Higher then should be Possible Same as his Brother. Volo, They weren't Real brothers but they acted like it. They were known for slaying The Metal Bahamut of the Galaxy it's hide was so Strong that lightsaber's and blasters Couldn't Pierce it. The Dragon was That strong. What they did was melt it down using Raikou's 'Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan' {Gift from the Kyuubi Volo's Sister} Amatesaru to melt it and Bounded it their bones to Make it to where lightsabers couldn't slice limbs off. That with their Hyper Healing it making it extremely hard to kill them. They Then used some of the spare metal and Constructed They're Lightsaber Prototypes that they spent a long time working for. {I won't Describe Volo's} Raikou's Lightsaber wasn't a Lightsaber It was a Firesaber. powered by a crystallized form a the Juubi's Yokai, Dark blue Gem that Absorbed the power of The Lich Kings Crown and his Sword Frostmourne.. The saber handle was a a Long cylinder That was in crested with tiny runes. the blade as A firesaber that had a Darkness black Blade that had dark blue Flames there Spouted from the blade. The saber was Special it was a Dual Phase firesaber And Could Cut through Almost anything But what mad it Different then most was After it had Made it's cut It incased whatever it cut In Ice, He Passed it off as an Adverse effect of the Frostmourne that he fused with the crystal. But Enough about that, on to why he's here. you see. He His baby Sister a Jedi and Volo came to this planet to scout it out. and to hide form the republic. And While Volo and Raikou were a way on business A company kidnapped his baby sister and Used her for the Pharmaceutical needs. by the time they found her It was too late she was addicted to the drugs they fed her, And She was slowly dieing. When she was dieing in his arms He asked why she didn't fight She said Because She didn't want to hurt them, She Blessed and gave him the ability to summon Syringe's that have a Poison inside them that could be anything that he wanted. She Took her last breath telling him that she loved him. He snapped and sealed her body in a Giant Diamond shaped like a Coffin taking her Dual Curved Hilt lightsabers. he vowed to never use his firesaber after he was about to do. He Put in her sabers in a Scroll he sealed on his tounge and put of a Massive Lightning Barrier around the Headquarters of umbrella Corp. and Started at the bottom His firesaber and started to Cut down the People left and right. There was not mercy that day as the building was coated in blood. from the 1ft Floor to the Roof no one was spared. as he Went back to the presidents office he found documents that showed the Drugs feed to his sister and the list of buyers. It was a LOT of VERY important People and With the Big UN meeting coming up He would be ther to get revenge for his sister. he had already lost contact with Volo in Thailand. so He was alone on this. and lets just say that as a Massacre in it's self which lead him here in this good forsaken Prison which now that he thinks about it could have just broken out along time ago. anyway Volo finally got a hold of him via Shinobi code and got a Job working for Hotel Moscow. Being that the message was sent by Volo he couldn't say no. After he Broke out of his Cell he Release the Henge that Made him look completely different, We finally catch up to our hero as he Reached the shoreline a few miles outside He was Changing into his normal clothes. Which consisted of a Pair of black Tobi socks, a Pair of Black Shinobi Shozoku Pants, a Skin tight Sleeveless Chainmail Shirt. A Metal Obi That had a Black Bag In the back and Above it was Sheathed a Small Tanto With a blue blade and black handle, Over that He Wore a Black Chinese Shirt With Silver Insides and collar. (Like Ian from Mar Heaven) He wore shin guards over his tobi and A pair of Strange Gloves that had a black Orb on the back of them. He stood there Waiting for his Ride to Roanapur.

"This is a Beautiful night tonight..." He said to nobody In Particular as a Small Torpedo boat came Roaring into the abandoned Docks. We walked down to the docks From the Surrounding forest. Once he got down there, waiting for him was a A group of Four waiting for him. One was a Female who wore a black Tank top and Short Shorts. she had Two Silver Beretta's holstered At her sides. the other three where Male One was a Blond man with a Short sleeved Shirt and Tan pants, the Next guy was what could be Described as a Business men. he had black hair and the last was an Intimidating black male in Green Clothes and a Green vest which was strangle familiar to the jonin Vest used in Konoha.

The Black man Spoke up first. "Are you the one we where sent to pick up?" Raikou just nodded to the man. "The Names Susanoo." Raikou Replied to him "Names Dutch. This is Revy.(Points to the woman) Roc (Points to the business man) and Benny. (Points to the blond Guy), Lets get this show on the road we have another another place to be and we don't have much time." The man now identified as Dutch said as he turned and headed back into the boat followed by Benny.

"I don't see why your so Special I mean Why pay all this money for you." Revy stated, But in a Flash and a SNAP-HISS, He had a Silver Lightsaber blade to her neck. "Few things One, My clothes are made of of a special metal that makes them impossible to pierce, Two I may not look like much but I can assure you that I can Kill you In 20 Different ways before you know what hit you. and Last but Not least., I've Been and Assassin since i Was five, I'm EXTREMELY good at what I do." Raikou stated as Turned of the lightsaber and walked towards the back of the boat. The tone in his voice as he explained to her sent shivers down her spine.

'What have we gotten into' Thought Roc as he Watched the confrontation in pure unadulterated fear. Revy watched as he Susanoo sat Indian style at the back of the boat his hands in his sleeves, And his Sleeves linked together. He Put himself in a meditative trance for most of the trip. He was knocked out of it an hour later by Roc as they had hit a fearsome Storm.

"Hey Susanoo Get inside these are hurricane winds here and we don't need to lose you." Roc yelled to him in which Raikou Snorted. This a storm PLEASE he had conjured better. "I'll be fine." He says standing up and walked toward the front of the boat by this time everyone was inside the bridge of the boat.

"Whats he doing?" asked Dutch as Roc walked in.

"He said he was fine, but what I want to know is how is he not slipping." Roc pointed out as the watched him. Raikou pushed up his sleeves a little bit to revile his glove covered hands. He raised his hand upwards a bit (Think Gaara's Stance when he summoned the tsunami of Sand.) and began to channal his Raiton Chakra. The response was instantly The storm began to calm down, Back with everyone on the bridge the their jaws was on the floor.

"Thats Impossible. to Just MOVE your hands and it just calms a storm. What the Fuck. Thats against the very laws of nature." Benny stated picking up his glasses. They had finally regained composure. To see Raikou with his Hands back inside his Sleeves, And was staring into the bridge.

"Some storm that was..." He said aloud "Didn't even Break a sweat." He walked back to his spot in the back of the boat and went back into his meditative trance.

X-A week later-X

Black Lagoon had Arrived back at the docks in Roanapur. When they had docked they say a few black cars pull into the part of the dock for Black lagoon, They weren't too surprised to see Balalaika And her unit. but the new guy was strange tho. He had long silver hair a blue trench coat He didn't have a Shirt on, a Pair of black Jeans. and Black Combat boots. The Strange Part about him was that He had these gauntlets on his arms.

"Raikou Kusanagi..." The man said. "My fucking brother how the FUCK have you been man?" the man asked, was he walked towards Raikou. "Volo It's been ages...I've been...Better." He stated cryptically, but Volo could tell Raikou was still hurting from the lose of his little sister. Meanwhile the members of Black Lagoon were thinking the same thing. 'Raikou kusanagi? Didn't he introduce himself as Susanoo?' Balalaika was just staring at him with and inquisitive eye.

"Balalaika I would like you to meet Raikou Kusanagi, A.K.A Susanoo. "He said Motioning to Raikou "Susanoo?" She Asked with a questioning gaze "Japanese it means Storm God, or 'God of The Storm'." Volo explained which made her question."Storm God why are you Called that?" She asked Raikou who just pushed up his sleeves and did three hand seals, and then grabbed his right wrist. shortly after a black ball of Lightning appeared in his hand that sounded like a Thousand chirping birds. "**Kage No Chidori**" He Calmly stated holding this ball of Lightning like it was nothing in the world. He looked around at them to see they were slack jawed. Only him and Volo who was smirking didn't seem Surprised. "well I see now why your called Susanoo." She said as she watched the lightning fade into nothing he then rested his hands at his sides his sleeves soon feel back down to hide his hands.

"you said you had work for me?" Raikou asked looking at her dead in the eyes. His crimson eyes boring into her ocean blue ones. "Yes lets discuss this somewhere less... Public shall we." She said as they walked to her car and got in and left the docks.

Woot This is my Second Fic and i think I'm gonna Like this one. Review and comment.

Jutsu

Kage no Chidori = Shadow of One thousand Birds.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THIS POINT ON!

THIS IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS CRAZY MANS FICTIONAL SHIT!

Thinks In it. {Star Wars, Naruto, Bleach, Black lagoon, X-man, and many others.. get back to you on it.}

"Speech" Talk

'Thought' This is Thought

"**Jutsu**"

Rate in comment healthy Suggestion are Welcome X)

* * *

*A Few hours later At Balalaika's Office.*

"Lets get down to business shall we." She said as she walked over to her desk And Sat down. She then ruffled through the drew on the left side and pulled out a tan folder.

"Inside this folder is a man, Who has been a thorn in my side." She started as Volo walked over to her couch and sat down and Raikou walked over to the window and leaned against the wall next to it his arms crossed.

"You see this man was once an... acquaintance of our Organization of ours." She said taking a pause to gauge his emotions. "He's acquired some vital information about us, That we simply can't allow to go public." She said Opening the folder to show a large picture of a blond bearded man and blue eyes. The most notice able feature was the small X like scar on the bridge of his nose.

"He's using such information to Extort money and weapons from us. With this Information, He knows we can't touch him without this information going public. We need you to find this information he has and steal it back from him, Then we need you to secure our weapons and Funds back, And finally we need you to assassinate this pest." She said as he walked over to the desk and Picked up the File She watched as his Eyes Gained three black comma like tomoe as He stared at the picture. He then turned the page. Both Volo and Balalaika watched as he studied his target , As soon as he turned the page and read down to the contacts they heard a low ominousness growl the Looked into his eyes and to balalaika shock she watched as his Sharingan turned into a Pinwheel of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. (Like Madara Uchiha's) Volo explained to her but she didn't believe him but now that she seen it she couldn't help but shudder.

"You knew the had contacts with Umbrella corp. Didn't you Volo?" he asked as he stared at Volo form the corner of his eye, with his final formed Sharingan. He watched as Volo nodded, as soon as the got the conformation the folder in his hands burst into black flames.

"Where was he last seen?" Raikou asked as he his eyes went back to normal when he turned back to Balalaika.

"LA California, is where he's at. Owns a few night clubs out there." She said looking at the ashes of the folder, then turned back to her desk drew and pulled out a ticket. "This well get you to LA and back, once there you're on you own mostly Volo will be in contact. You'll be leaving in a few days go enjoy yourself." She said handing him the ticket. He took the ticked and walked out of the room.

"Whats his problem with Umbrella corp?" Balalaika asked Volo, who looked alittle sad to see his friend leave so soon.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but They killed his little sister." Volo said as he leaned back into the couch "He's be Angry ever since her death." He said looking at the ceiling.

* * *

*With Raikou*

He was walking Out Balalaika's office building and started down the street, Ignoring the looks he received left and right. 'Mikoto...' He thought of his dead sister, not really caring where his feet took him. Soon night had fallen again and Raikou had found himself outside a bar called the Yellow Flag. Raikou snorted as he walked in and headed to the bar, It looked like a hunt was being organized, not that he cared. He walked over to the bar and sat down.

"What'll ya have?" The bartender asked and if the yells for more drinks were correct his name was Bao.

"Frankenstein..." Raikou rasped out, as watched Bao Start to make his drink. Raikou soon was handed his drink. Taking a drink He started to tune everything out until he heard. "There are some new faces like her, the Two over there and The Guy at the bar." Shenhua pointed out as the two men introduced themselves and such then everyone turned their attention onto Raikou.

"Well?" She asked and the rest where expecting. "What's your name and what kind of weapon do you use?" the cowboy Wannabee asked.

"Susanoo." That got him raised eyebrows. they watched as he unsheathed a small tanto from under his shirt. Everyone started to snicker at the small blade "Thats it, Thats sad. I mean-" thats all he said as He was cut off By raikou. they all rubbed their eyes to make sure they worked as the Tanto was now a zanbatou version of it's tanto self.

"You where Saying?" Raikou asked as everyone's jaw dropped how can he wield such a large blade. Not care to continue this conversation he returned Aoihime To his tanto form and re-sheathed it, and went back to his drink.

"Gun's are for the weak minded. It takes real skill to use a sword..." He said cryptically. One of the Men decided to voice his opinion.

"WHAT! I dare you to come and say that to my face." the man shouted but didn't get to Farther taunt as Raikou turned and swung his arm as a syringe came flying out of his sleeve and nailed the man in the dead center of his chest. The syringe drained it's purple fluids inside the man who after a few seconds fell back onto the floor with a load snore. They watched as the syringe vanished.

"As I've said, 'Weak'." He said as he turned around and went back to his drink, Ignoring the stares he was getting. From what he heard they where looking for a runaway counterfeiter. 'A simple track and grab.' He sighed 'This isn't worth my time.' He thought as he looked around the bar, he spotted a a girl around 14 maybe 15. She was dressed like in the terminology of 'Goth', Raikou was amazed at the similarity of this girl and his baby sister. 'Wow they dress similar to Mikoto.' He thought as he ordered another frankenstein. He watched as the hunting party left, Deciding to catch up in a few he drunk his drink and pay.

"Good job, nobody seems to get that right nowadays." he said as he turned to leave. about 30 minutes later he caught up with them at the docks. He decided to watched the event's unfold from the roof of the next building he watched as the building began to crumble, he then made the choice as he spotted the girl cornered on the roof, he ran to intercept he ran across the roof and jumped onto the Lagoon company building and scoped up the girl much to the surprise over everyone there. Not care he bolted toward the other end of the roof as his shirt became a rugged, ghost like cloak, like A wraith (Vincent Valentine's wraith form, from Final Fantasy Advent children). He then ran to the edge and jumped and to the shock of the others not so much to Revy and Roc since they already met the man, Watched as he soared to the next building and into the night.

Frederica Sawyer was having a terrible day, First she accepted this god awful mission only to nearly die. And the worst of it was she lost her chainsaw and voice machine. She was ready to let the flames take her but this man she was in the arms of came and carried her off the some unknown location. suddenly he stopped and transformed into back into the guy from the bar earlier.

Raikou had sat her down on the roof a few blocks away. "Please don't move okay?" he said in a kind voice "I'm gonna see what I can do about your lost voice." he said as he put his hands on her neck as the began to glow green.

"I don't see how you can do anything about it." said a feminine voice that dripped with sarcasm, only to gasp a few seconds later. She didn't remember the last time she had heard her own voice. She began to shed tears of joy she had been given her voice back, something she had wish dearly. Raikou removed his hands and watched as she curled up and cried tears of joy.

"Why?" She asked him her tone was quite at first but Raikou heard her. "Why do this for me? I haven't done anything for you to do this." she asked/said. To which Raikou's response was. "Why not?" he said with a small smile. He picked her back up and carried her across the roof tops to her business. Along the way he noticed that she had fallen asleep, after arriving at her business he put her in her bed in her apartment above the he noted that she has a slightly messy person, So he decided to help her out by cleaning her apartment. He needed her to stay asleep so that he could do what he was planing to do, so he used his syringe and injected her with a sleep drug to keep her asleep for a few hours. Raikou then turned his attention to the broke chainsaw of hers. Noting it's heaviness he decided the make her a new one with her old one as its base. Using the metal from the Metal Bahamut that him and Volo took down all those years ago, he made her a feather light chainsaw the chain used for it was made out of a enchanted blue metal called Saronite, that cave the chain an near indestructible. He put hundreds of seals inside of it making it self maintaining the energy he used to power this was a Special gem that was made of Ichibi's yokai. so It shouldn't run out anytime soon. He put the finish silver chainsaw with a blue chain blade on the table in her room and left a not stating what the weapon could do and that it was self maintaining, all she needed to do was clean out the blade every now and then. After leaving the note where she could find it he took her old chainsaw and sealed it into the large scroll he kept sealed in a seal on his tongue and left.

* * *

*With Frederica*

She had awoke at 6 in the morning to look around her darkened room.

"Was it all a dream?" She asked herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. She then gasped, It wasn't a dream. She was so happy to have her voice back. She jumped up finally happy to start a new day, she turned on the lights in the room and went to get ready not noticing the chainsaw on her workbench. Stripping down she went and gathered some undergarments to take a shower, 20 minutes she got out of the shower and dried off and got ready for the next day.

"oh that's right I don't have my chainsaw..." She said sadly, as she walked over to her workbench. To her shock there was a replacement for her old chainsaw. It was a fully silver chainsaw with a ominous glowing blue chain for it's blade. She looked at the weapon like a 4 year old who got a puppy for Christmas. She then spied a note next to it picking up said note she began to read it.

_Hey._

_I noticed that your chainsaw was pretty fucked up so i made this new one out of some spare metal I had laying around. This one doesn't need maintaining as it does it alone, the only thing you'll need to do is wipe the blood off of it. Don't worry about fuel and other thinks like that. If you ever need anything get ahold of A man named Volo, He'll tell you how to find me._

_Susanoo._

For once in her life, Frederica was happy. She gathered her things and headed down to her shop, All the while not noticing the figure on the building opposite of her building.

* * *

WOOT chapter 2 FINALLIES! (^_^)


End file.
